A Lack Of Understanding
by ShadowEcho197
Summary: After the tragedy at the Imperial Palace, Dawn Star and Silk Fox deal with their grief and discover things they didn't know about each other... And maybe a tentative respect. Open Palm Radiant Jen Zi/Silk Fox romance paring.
1. Chapter 1

AN- Hi, again! Thought it was about time I did another fic, this time two chapters, I've not posted something in a while (although I'm thinking of something longer for my next fic… But what to do it on? Decisions, decisions!)

I completed Jade Empire recently. Wow. What a game. I urge BioWare fans to play it, it's fantastic! Anyways, I wanted to write an exchange between Dawn Star and Silk Fox after the events at the Imperial Palace (Silk Fox/Radiant Jen Zi romance, obvs ;) ) and this is what I came up with. Enjoy!

SPOILERS AHEAD! If you haven't completed JE, or you're sensitive about plot twists, turn back now and finish the damn game!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Jade Empire and its lovely, eccentric characters are the property of BioWare. They just do my bidding in fanfiction.

**A Lack Of Understanding**

Chapter 1

"I suppose this is as good a place to set up camp as any." Sky announced to his companions in a subdued voice. The others nodded and made sounds of agreement. Nobody was in the mood for talking. Even the normally loud and obnoxious Black Whirlwind was uncharacteristically quiet this night. The memories of the terrible event at the Imperial Palace hung heavy on everyone's minds.

Dawn Star in particular was finding the loss of her best friend especially hard, but without Jen Zi here, she found it difficult to confide in anyone right now. It all felt like a horrible nightmare that she couldn't wake up from, no matter how desperately she wanted to. Dawn Star closed her eyes tightly for fear that she wouldn't be able to stop tears from falling. She felt sick at the memory of Jen's corpse lying on the ground with Master Li standing over it, _laughing._ Twenty years of friendship, loyalty, support… All gone in the blink of an eye, at the hands of a man they both knew and trusted implicitly. He carried on laughing as the group fled from the palace, guards chasing them as they went. They probably would have kept running if not for the strange visions Dawn Star had about Dirge, amongst other unsettling things. She couldn't explain it, but she just knew, deep down in her core, that it was vital they go there.

Even if _some _of their little band of misfits remained incredulous and annoying as ever. Accursed woman.

Dawn Star sighed heavily. She couldn't think about Silk Fox right now. She had to concentrate on getting camp ready for tonight, keep busy. Idleness would lead to thinking too much, and thinking would just lead to more pain. _Although…_

Dawn Star surveyed the area. Sky, Black Whirlwind and Henpecked Hou were setting up tents. Kang the Mad was supervising them, muttering to himself incessantly. Lo and behold, the Heavenly Lily was nowhere to be seen. Dawn Star huffed in annoyance. Her eyes landed on a very lonely looking Wild Flower. The little girl had idolised Jen Zi and had spent many spare moments chatting away to her excitedly, with Jen encouraging her. Well, moments when Chai Ka didn't take over. Dawn Star still hadn't gotten used to that. She walked over to the little girl and gave her a small smile.

"Oh, hello, Dawn Star…" Wild Flower began in a small voice that wobbled ever so slightly.

"Wild Flower, could I ask a favour of you?"

"Um, sure, I'd like to help. The Guardian says it might make things better if I 'occupy myself''." Wild Flower practically whispered, her eyes downcast.

Dawn Star patted her shoulder sympathetically. "I think that is a very good idea. Well, the princess has wandered off somewhere, so I was wondering if you could go find her and firmly remind her we have much to do and require her aid. I'd go, but I don't trust these men to set things up correctly."

Wild Flower gave a tiny giggle, which made Dawn Star smile. _Children should not_ _have so many burdens,_ she thought to herself sadly.

"OK, I'll go look for her. Hopefully she won't be mad at me. She was actually kind of nice the other day, before…" Wild Flower swallowed bravely, before running off in the opposite direction.

_Well, that's one thing taken care of._ Now Dawn Star just had to find something else to keep her busy.

\\\

Princess Sun Lian wasn't quite sure where she was, and she didn't particularly care. She just felt an overwhelming desire to be alone, and had wandered away quietly from the rest of the group. She was now sitting a few feet away from the edge of a cliff, hugging her knees to her chest. There was a gentle but cold breeze in the air, but it didn't bother her. She found it quite bracing.

It was an odd thing, grief. Something unfamiliar to her, and Lian didn't like the unknown. She barely remembered her mother, so she had nothing to grieve for then. But now, she had lost her father. It was strange to think like that though. The man who had gone mad with power wasn't the man she knew growing up, and then came the revelation that he was actually a spirit. It unsettled her when she wondered how many years he had been in that form.

Then she thought of Jen Zi. Brave, impulsive, kind, ridiculous and honourable Radiant Jen Zi who was unlike anyone she had ever met, and had brought out a side of her that Lian wasn't sure existed. As the Heavenly Lily, Lian had ordered and dictated and been fawned upon, and she took it all for granted, knowing that it was what she deserved. As Silk Fox, she'd manipulated and jaunted around the Empire with arrogance and superiority because it was amusing, yet freeing at the same time.

But Jen had made her realise that someone's birthright didn't make them any lesser of a person. She helped Lian see what it was to step up to your duty, accept it and make the best of it. She'd flirted and teased and made her feelings known in a sincere and gentle manner. And Lian couldn't help but to return them.

_No. _The princess hugged her knees tighter and rested her forehead on them She would not cry. Not even by herself. The Emperor had abhorred crying, even when his daughter was a child, telling her that no one in the Sun dynasty could be weak enough to weep over trivial matters. Clearly they were weak enough to stab someone in the back when they were vulnerable, though.

Lian felt a surge of anger unlike anything she had felt before. Her father had betrayed her in the worst way possible and the uncle she'd never known had snatched away the thing she had cared fore, no… _loved _more than anything cruelly and without mercy. It was then that she gave in. She covered her face with her hands and started to cry, She sobbed for her father, for herself, and for the girl she had known for too little time and would now never see again.

Wild Flower stood in the distance, watching the scene before her with unease. She had no idea where to even begin dealing with… _that._ A grown-up would know what to do. Wild Flower turned around and went to find Dawn Star as quickly as possible.

\\\

"Look at what you've done, you great buffoon!" Hou exclaimed in an exasperated voice, waving his hands at the mess in front of him.

"What?! Nothin' wrong here." Black Whirlwind growled defensively.

"Whirlwind, the tent is inside out." Sky told him. He almost sounded amused.

"Oh… Well, I'm not changing it now! As long as nobody dies from the cold and wet, that's all that matters! If only we had some wine…"

"Your pig-headedness and rudeness is matched only by that of my beloved wife!" Hou practically shrieked before storming off.

Dawn Star sighed at the three men. No good could come of this. She was about to intervene when she saw Wild Flower running towards her. Alone. The small girl came to a halt in front of her and started panting.

"Oh, you're back! Did you find her?"

"Yeah, I… I found her. I didn't know what to do, so I came back." Wild Flower explained breathlessly.

"I don't understand…"

"Well, I was about to go up to her, but then she, um, she started crying. I… I didn't know what to say to her, so I came to find you! Maybe you should talk to her?" Wild Flower looked at her imploringly.

Dawn Star was bewildered. _Crying? Her!? This is all I need… _"Alright. Where is she?"

"Oh, just keep heading north till you get to the cliff face, she's right in front of it. Uh, good luck!" Wild Flower sped away from Dawn Star in Sky's direction.

Dawn Star sighed for what felt like the thousandth time. The princess was the last person she wanted to speak to, but if there was really something wrong, she supposed she had to find out what it was. Dawn Star headed north with a heavy heart.

_Why did this have to happen to you, Jen? We're all a mess. We need you, _I _need you. I miss you. _


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Alright, the second half of this fic is good to go. I've really enjoyed writing this one and hope you have too! Also, sorry if the swapping between Sun Lian/Silk Fox is a bit jarring. I wanted to avoid being repetitive.

See the first chapter for the disclaimer.

**A Lack Of Understanding**

Chapter 2

Dawn Star marched north in search of the princess, probably looking more determined than she felt. What she primarily felt was unease. Sun Lian always did find a way to get under her skin and make her angry, which Dawn Star suspected was because they were so different. Jen always managed to get along well with the two women, despite their differences. In fact, it had seemed the Spirit Monk had found the arguments amusing.

_No. _Dawn Star couldn't afford to be distracted and upset when she came face-to-face with the Heavenly Lily. Especially if her mental state was indeed how Wild Flower described.

\\\

Lian's sobs had subsided slightly by the time Dawn Star caught up with her. The last thing she wanted to do was crawl back to the camp like a pathetic peasant, but she really didn't have another choice. A quiet cough from behind her made her jump, and she quickly turned around to see Dawn Star standing a couple of feet behind her. Lian hadn't even heard her approach.

She quickly rubbed her eyes. "I am fine."

Dawn Star looked unconvinced. "I can see that."

Lian sighed. "What do you want?"

"Well, we're meant to be setting up camp in preparation for the journey we have to make and to give Kang time to repair the Dragonfly," Dawn Star reminded her. "But Wild Flower said you were awfully upset, so I…"

Lian flushed angrily. "Did she? Well, there's no need for you to do anything. I am perfectly fine and don't need you to patronise me!"

Dawn Star merely blinked at her, not believing this façade for a moment. Making up her mind, she sat down next to Silk Fox but made sure there was an appropriate distance between them.

"You don't have to pretend that you don't care. I know that s-she was your friend."

Lian looked at the ground sadly. "Yours too."

Dawn Star nodded. "She was. The best friend I ever had."

There was a silence as both girls contemplated what the other had said. Suddenly, Dawn Star looked deep in thought.

"What is it?" the princess asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I was just reminded of something Jen did at Two Rivers, it isn't important…"

"Tell me. Please." Dawn Star was startled; she had never heard the princess sound quite so… _gentle_ before. This was a tone normally reserved for Jen Zi alone.

"Well, once when Jen and I were about nine years old, Jing Woo came running to us very upset. He'd been sneaking around the kitchen when a noise frightened him and he escaped through the window very suddenly. In his state, however, he accidentally left behind his scarf. The cook, Hing Mei, was a ferocious woman. Once she discovered the scarf was his, she would no doubt give him a severe punishment. Jen… _volunteered_ us both to retrieve his scarf for him."

Lian snorted. "That sounds familiar."

"Indeed. Well, we got in, got the scarf, but who should appear at that moment? Hing Mei herself. We panicked and Jen quickly jumped out the window and pulled me through after her. We weren't fast enough though, and the cook spotted me."

"At that time, we were the only girls training under… Master Li. We were summoned before both of them, and the cook demanded to know who the culprit was. If neither of us owned up, then we would both be punished."

"I was so scared I thought I was going to pass out, but Jen spoke up and confessed that she did it on her own. Hing Mei dragged her off. Jen Zi couldn't sit down for a week after that. Master Li was furious."

The princess stared at Dawn Star for what felt like an eternity. Finally, she said; "So even as a child she was stupidly brave, and impulsive, and reckless. Some things never change."

"She cared about other people who weren't as strong as she was."

Silk Fox looked angry and sad at the same time. "Sun Li will pay for what he has done."

Dawn Star felt uneasy. The vision she had seen involved Master Li, but… No. She refused to think about. There must have been some mistake. There had to be.

"Perhaps we will finally get some answers once we go to Dirge." Dawn Star said instead.

"What is the point?" Lian demanded. "What are you expecting to see? Sun Li's forces waiting for us? A ghost? A _resurrection_?"

"We have to try something!"

"Do we?! Whatever's there at Dirge will probably be what has followed us this whole journey – death." Sun Lian could feel herself losing her control. She bit her lip and focused on trying to maintain her dignity. She couldn't bear the thought of crying in front of Dawn Star.

There was a long silence. The princess half-expected Dawn Star to get up and walk away. Instead, the other woman surprised her with a question.

"Did you love her?"

If Sun Lian hadn't already been sitting down, she probably would have fallen over. "Excuse me?"

"I asked you if you loved her."

"I… I don't, um, I mean…" Sun Lian could have denied it, but she just couldn't see the point anymore. "Yes. I mean, maybe. I meant… I don't know." She sighed and felt even more miserable.

Dawn Star felt awkward. She had her suspicions about the Spirit Monk's relationship with the princess, but she hadn't found an opportunity to ask Jen Zi about it. That would have been an embarrassing conversation.

"I'm going to say something, and I need you to not interrupt me." Dawn Star told her rival flatly.

Sun Lian looked incredibly wary, but mercifully she didn't speak.

"If what you say is true, then I understand how you feel. I loved her too, though I doubt it was in the same way. You and I do not like each other, but we both loved Jen. That is why we have to go to Dirge. What I saw was confusing and this sense of spirits is hard for me to understand. But what I do know is that Jen Zi has powers watching over her that neither you nor I could hope to comprehend. He vision made it clear that we have to go to Dirge. Not for your sake, or for mine, but for hers."

Princess Sun Lian was speechless. Kind, quiet and gentle Dawn Star had just given her a _lecture_. Very few people ever did that. Her respect for the other woman grew in that moment. Very slightly.

"I understand." Lian admitted. "Going to Dirge is probably for the best."

Dawn Star looked relieved. "Good. Then we should get back to the camp." She stood up, and the princess quickly followed suit. They began to walk back together.

"Dawn Star?"

"Yes"

"I just want to say thank you. And let us never speak of this to anyone."

"Agreed."

Sun Lian smiled to herself. She felt a tiny shred of hope within her. She'd almost forgotten what that felt like.


End file.
